


Chaos Theory

by dr_zook



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bibleslash, Fight Club - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern setting AU! Lucifer and Jeshua are eating and talking about mankind. Or rather: Lucifer is talking and quoting Fight Club. Or was it The Matrix? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



"They're like cancer," Lucifer mumbles between especially tasty morsels of seasoned lamb and slices of medium beef. He licks his fingers, one by one. "Part of this chaotic system." Then continues eating. Occasional sighs of Lucullan pleasure waft from between his gleaming lips.  
  
Jeshua clears his throat. "Chaotic system?" He sips from his wine and rolls the tongue against his palate. Then takes the bread from the basket between them, breaks it and takes a bite.  
  
Lucifer supposes his companion is good in these bread-breaking things by now. He waves a crispy chicken leg in the man's general direction. "Well, I'm actually only transferring others' thoughts onto this. Here. Earth. Evolution, or shall I say: creation? I mean, there are so-called Nature's laws. They work. They don't care about the exact cycle starting conditions; they just react to each other. And then mankind appeared, sprouted from ... _somewhere_ , crawls around, soppy and wailing and then, before you can blink: they're proliferating and proliferating. Cadging and scrounging. Stifling everything else. Crown of all creatures?" The angel shakes his head and wipes his greasy fingers at the tablecloth. "No. I say: they're the cancer of this planet. Their structures regarding spreading and interacting with their host - they are similar. Only on different scales. Like the smaller copy of a copy of a copy, you know?"  
  
Jeshua smiles. "I guess, Tyler. What's next? Are you going to introduce me to soap business?"  
  
"Maybe. Don't you agree?"  
  
"You know I can't."  
  
"Ever thought about it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And the result?"  
  
"Creation as chaotic system?" Jeshua's eyes gleam with mirth. "It's _clever_ , actually."  
  
A smirk. "Yes, it is. And I'm gonna blow up your apartment."


End file.
